Sometimes the bad can make you realize the good
by MyKidneysHateMe
Summary: One-shot. SongFic. Fang cheats on Max so she kicks him out of the Flock. During music practice she sees him watching. During that period of time, Max realizes something. Image from Google.


**Sad But True**

Hello my names Maximum Ride. Call me Max if you want your nose to stay safe. I'm 15 and there's something special about me that you may not know.

I have wings. Yes, _wings._

And I'm not the only one.

I live with The Flock which consists of 6 people, two dogs and an outsider.

The people

Max (me) - 15

Fang - 16

Iggy - 15

Gazzy (The Gasman) - 8

Angel - 8

Nudge - 11

The dogs

Total - 4

Akilia - 3

The outsider

Dylan - 17

Gazzy and Angel are twins and the only blood relatives in The Flock.

Fang and I were dating, as are Total and Akilia.

Nudge is a motor mouth

Iggy is blind

and Dylan was designed by an evil scientist to be my "Perfect Other Half"

Never Happening. Ever.

Anyways back to the story.

Me and Fang were both apparently 'In Love'. Well that's what I thought at least. Let's just say it didn't work out - He was a traitor.

It started at home. He was in a bad mood so he went to his room saying he was going to sleep. About an hour later I sent the rest of the flock to bed because we had school and band practice tomorrow.

I went over to Fangs room to see if he was O.K and I found him on his laptop. As soon as he saw me he slammed his laptop shut before I could see what he was doing. I said goodnight and went to sleep.

- THIS IS A LINE. HIS NAME IS BRUCE. BE NICE TO BRUCE.-

**The next morning.**

I woke to the sound of crying so I went into Angels' room to see her sat on her bed hugging Celeste her teddy.

"What's wrong Ange?" I asked her.

"I read Fang's mind last night." She sobbed. (Yes, you heard her she read his mind. We all have these cool powers)

"And what did you see?"

" He was talking to another girl online saying that he loves her." My heart stopped. What?

" What do you mean honey?"

" She had red hair and too much make-up on." Lissa.

Lissa was the kind of girl who thinks she can have anyone whenever she wants. Unfortunately she's in my form class.

"Thank-you for telling me Ange"

I went strait to Fang's room.

" YOU TRAITOR! I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME"

" What are you talking about Max?"

"ANGEL READ YOUR MIND ABOUT LISSA YOU JERK!"

" Damn"

"IS THAT ALL YOU WANT TO SAY ABOUT THIS?" I screamed, then I took a deep breath and said calmly,

"Actually you know what we're over and you are not welcome here anymore. You are no longer a member of the flock."

"Fine."

And with that he left.

**Later at band practice.**

I noticed Fang watching us from backstage while we practiced.

Then I sung the next song that came to my head.

**We are never ever getting back together.**

**I remember when we broke up the first time**  
**Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like**  
**We hadn't seen each other in a month**  
**When you said you needed space. (What?)**  
**Then you come around again and say**  
**"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."**  
**Remember how that lasted for a day?**  
**I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."**

**Oooh we called it off again last night**  
**But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**  
**But we are never ever everever getting back together**

**Like, ever...**

**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**  
**And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right**  
**And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind**  
**With some indie record that's much cooler than mine**

**Oooh, you called me up again tonight**  
**But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**  
**But we are never ever everever getting back together**

**Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah**  
**Oh ohoh**

**I used to think that we were forever ever**  
**And I used to say, "Never say never..."**  
**Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"**  
**And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,**  
**We are never getting back together. Like, ever"**

**No!**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**  
**But we are never ever everever getting back together**

**We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,**  
**We, ohhh, getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**  
**But we are never ever everever getting back together**

His face was a picture.

"Oooh Max! Can I do song?" Iggy whined.

"Go on then"

"YAY!" He literally screamed.

**Flightless Bird, American Mouth**

**I was a quick-wit boy**  
**Diving too deep for coins**  
**All of your street light eyes**  
**Wide on my plastic toys**  
**Then when the cops closed the fair**  
**I cut my long baby hair**  
**Stole me a dog-eared map**  
**And called for you everywhere**

**Have I found you?**  
**Flightless bird, jealous, weeping**  
**Or lost you?**  
**American mouth**  
**Big pill looming**

**Now I'm a fat house cat**  
**Nursing my sore blunt tongue**  
**Watching the warm poison rats**  
**Curl through the wide fence cracks**  
**Pissing on magazine photos**  
**Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean**  
**Blood of Christ mountain stream**

**Have I found you?**  
**Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding**  
**Or lost you?**  
**American mouth**  
**Big pill, stuck going down**

" That was amazing" I said gob smacked. Iggy grinned.

"Maxi-poo you have to sing another one!" He insisted

"Alright." Iggy side-hugged me.

**Unbroken - Demi Lovato**

**Locked up tight**  
**Like I would never feel again**  
**Stuck in some kind love** **prison**  
**And threw away the key **  
**Oh...oh**

**Terrified**  
**Until I stared into your eyes**  
**Made me start to realize**  
**The possibilites**  
**So...so**

**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**  
**I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken**  
**Tonight, tonight **  
**I'm letting go, go, go**

**I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken**  
**I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving**  
**Tonight, tonight**  
**I'm letting go, go, go**

**So played out**  
**The same lies with a different face**  
**But there's something in the words you say**  
**That make it all feel so real**

**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**  
**I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken**  
**Tonight, tonight**  
**I'm letting go, go, go**

**I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken**  
**I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving**  
**Tonight, tonight**  
**I'm letting go, go, go**

**No need for me to run, run, run**  
**You're making me believe in everything**  
**No need to go and hide, hide, hide**  
**I'm gonna give you every little piece of me**

**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**  
**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**

**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**  
**I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken**  
**Tonight, tonight**  
**I'm letting go, go, go**

**I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken**  
**I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving**  
**Tonight, tonight**  
**I'm letting go, go, go**

" WOW MAXI THAT WAS AMAZING!" Iggy screamed.

"IGGY MY EARS ARE BLEEDING FROM YOUR SCREAMING!" I yelled.

"Sorry Maxie-Poo" He squealed and ran away when I took a step towards him.

Everyone was giggling for about 2 minutes.

"C'mon guys let's go home." I said.

"Max can you carry me?" Angel yawned.

"yeah sure Ange." I lifted her up and we flew home.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

The next day I had a letter through my door. It was addressed to me so I opened it.

It read;

Dear Max,

I'm really sorry about what happened the other day.I thought you were going to beat me up when you found out.I would understand if you burned this letter the minute you knew it was me, but I just wanted to let you know that I called things off with Lissa and that I know I was a jerk.I'm so soso sorry about what I did.I wish you'd just forget about the whole matter.

All My Love,

Fang

I just laughed at it. I also decided to make a few changes to it and then send it back. This is what it now looks like;

Dear Max**imum**

I'm really sorry about what happened the other day.**Yeah right**I thought you were going to beat me up when you found out.**I almostdid**I would understand if you burned this letter the minute you knew it was me**You got that right**, but I just wanted to let you know that I called things off with Lissa**Good for you**and that I know I was a jerk**Yay! You finally get it!**. I'm so soso sorry about what I did.I wish you'd just forget about the whole matter.**Like I can**

All My Love,**You wish**,

FANG

Then I wrote my own letter on the back.

Fang,

It's about time you realized your disserve all of the pain you may be feeling now. If you aren't in pain, then you obviously aren't 't bother coming back.I realized that it wasn't you I was in love was Iggy.I only just found that out when he was there for me when you left with Maya and he has been there for me during this whole ordeal. This is goodbye Fang because you were right you said you were distracting me. You were but in a completely different way that you 've crossed the line now.

Goodbye,

Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total.

That was 5 years ago. Now The Flock - minus Fang - have built our own home in a forest not far from the E-house. Me and Iggy are currently dating and so are Gazzy and Nudge. It turned out that Gazzy was older than we thought. He's actually a year older than Nudge!

But the main thing is that we are all happy. Together as a family.


End file.
